What I have to do
by SweetCrazyYandereGirl
Summary: A certain Vocaloid feels left out as she realizes exactly how unpopular she is. But what exactly is she going to do about it? Rated T for violence and several other things. WARNING: Character Death.
1. Prologue

**This Vocaloid needs more love. :( That's what I wanna say. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, so don't even ask!**

* * *

"Ah!"

"!"

I accidentally crashed into someone, making the basket filled with cookies I had fly up into the air too.

Rubbing the back of my head, I murmured; "Sorry, sorry!" over and over, not aware who I was talking to.

"..." I opened my eyes, and saw Hibiki Lui in front of me.

He made some motions and frantic bowing to show that he was very sorry.

I smiled at the younger Vocaloid and nodded to show him that I was okay.

Lui was a recent Vocaloid they made, but his voice wasn't there yet, so he mostly 'talked' by mouthing and motioning to things so far.

Similar to his counterpart, Ring, but Ring could talk half the time until her voice started getting worn out.

Smiling cheerfully, I grabbed a bag of cookies on the ground and gently put it in his hand.

"It's alright, so take these cookies, 'kay?" I winked at him and started to pick my bags of cookies up into the basket.

What I didn't expect however, was another pair of small hands to join me on the ground, helping me pick up the cookies.

Lui smiled shyly at me as he handed me some of the cookies he picked up.

I blinked at him blankly.

Why would he help me?

I was just an unpopular Vocaloid whose voice no one liked...

Before I knew it, Lui had already picked up all of the cookies and placed them into the basket.

"..." Lui waved his hands in front of my face, looking concerned.

He mouthed to me; "Are you okay?"

I quickly snapped out of it and smiled at the boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Sorry for crashing into you..." I bowed quickly at him.

Lui tapped my head gently. "It's fine. Just look for where you're going next time." He mouthed, smiling back at me.

"Heh..heh.." I laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of my head and slowly backing away from the strawberry-blonde before running away quickly.

* * *

"Hah...hah.." I panted, sliding down my bedroom door.

"That...was...a...close...one..." I glanced around, pretty sure I was missing something.

I pulled out the sliver knife I was hiding underneath my apron.

I cradled it softly in my hands like it was a newborn baby.

"Maybe there could be _one_ Vocaloid that I would spare from this..." I murmured softly, turning the knife over and over in my hands so it caught the light.

Ever since I've been created, people have always said I was a disappointment.

They didn't like my design, and didn't even bother listening to my voice before judging!

Even when they did...half of the time, they thought my voice was too robotic..or just too nasally.

Even some of the Vocaloids thought that too...they just had the decency to keep it to themselves.

I stood up and walked over to my long mirror.

My purple eyes were contorted into emotionless orbs, the pupils in my eyes fully visible.

I gripped the knife tighter in my hands, the memories slowly flashing in my eyes as I realized what I had to do.

* * *

***smiles sadly* No, I'm not going to say who this is...for now. You're going to have to guess. This isn't exactly a popular Vocaloid to be honest...:( Cute and psycho Vocaloid alert...or maybe Yandere alert? **


	2. Bloody Leeks

**None of you guys guessed right...which is rather sad considering the things for this Vocaloid...look at the clues carefully and think about which Vocaloids have those features...**

**(After a while, I realized that this unpopular Vocaloid was the _least popular Vocaloid the time of her release.)_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, so don't even ask!**

* * *

Hiding the knife under my clothes again, I started to walk to my fellow Vocaloid's room.

"Miku..." I sang, knocking on the popular Vocaloid's door loudly.

"What...? Oh, come in!" The bubbly girl chimed cheerfully.

I did as she asked, but when I walked in, I locked the door behind me.

"So...what brings you to my room?" Miku asked curiously, turning around to look at me as she munched on her leek.

"Oh nothing much..." I answered quietly, sitting down besides her on the teal bed.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" Miku was stubborn, even as she was busy eating her leek.

I fiddled with my fingers as I thought of what I said next carefully.

"Well...actually...I do have a problem.." I murmured, flattening out my dress, faking nervousness.

"Really? What is it?"

I smiled cheerfully at her.

"I...feel slightly jealous.." I admitted, looking down at my fingers.

As I started fiddling with my gloves, Miku spoke up, her voice careful.

"...Why would you feel jealous?"

The words vibrated through air, sending a shockwave from the tip of my hair to my toes.

My purple eyes went blank as I said; "You don't know why I would feel jealous...?"

Miku's teal eyes were sincere as she replied; "Yeah, I really don't know. Both your voice and design is really cute! I don't see why you don't have more songs!"

_She thinks I barely have any songs?_

I stared at her blankly, my blood pounding in my ears as I thought;

_None of the Vocaloids truly think I'm good._

_They just pity me._

As I slowly took out the sliver knife, I murmured; "Do you really think that..?"

Miku smiled at me widely, not noticing the knife in my hand.

"Yes! I really do think-"

She stopped mid-sentence, her blue eyes as wide as moons.

The popular Vocaloid stared down at wound on her stomach, dumb-founded at what just happened.

"Why?" Miku asked, coughing up blood as she did so.

" 'Why?' " I repeated, ripping the knife out of her stomach roughly, making her gasp in pain.

"I'm the least popular Vocaloid no one ever liked." I said simply.

"But I guess you can't really hear me." I mused, watching as Miku fell on the blue carpet of hers, clutching her wound.

"Hah...hah..." Miku gasped over and over with pain as each second passed.

The bright eyes that everyone loved started to cloud over as more and more blood started to seep into the carpet.

During all this, I just stood over with my knife in my hand, and stared down at her emotionlessly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, she stopped breathing."

* * *

**^ Oh jeez...what am I going to do with you?**

**First time writing horror...and second try at writing a fanfic! So...erm, what do you think? Scratch the 'nobody guessed right' thing for now. It's too soon to tell...**

**Fun fact: This was originally was supposed to be a One Shot.**

**Review please!**

**Either that or I'm not posting the next chapter!**

**EDIT: Before, I almost uploaded the wrong chapter for this story..ARGH! DX**


	3. Melted Ice cream

**About the guesses...I'm not going to say if anyone guessed right xD It's actually pretty obvious if you ask me. Could be an English Vocaloid...could be Japanese...or even Korean! XP**

**Disclaimer: NO! **

* * *

"Mmmm...delicious.." Kaito moaned happily at the vanilla ice cream slowly melted in his mouth.

I giggled at his actions quietly, making him turn around and glare at me.

"What's so funny about me eating my aisu?" Kaito asked, pouting at me.

"Oh nothing much..." I answered sheepishly, my eyes flitting around the room.

Kaito started muttering under his breath darkly, eating his ice cream with a pout on his face.

I giggled again, only louder this time.

"Seriously, what's so funny_?_!"

That only made me laugh harder, making the ice cream lover frown even more.

Kaito playfully smacked the back of my head. "Stop laughing or I won't share my ice cream with you."

I quickly stopped and stared up at the tall man.

"Would you?" I asked curiously.

Kaito looked startled that I actually took him seriously. "Well...like I said, if you'll stop laughing."

I gazed at him expectantly.

"I've stopped laughing." I hinted, emotionless.

Kaito blinked, then pushed the bowl of ice cream towards me.

I leaned forward, sticking my fingers in the ice cream and pulled them out, licking my ice-cream covered fingers slowly.

"Yummy!" I exclaimed when I ate all of the ice cream off my fingers.

Kaito grinned at me widely, eating his share of ice cream. "I know right?"

I smiled back, putting one more finger in the ice cream and licking it.

"Ne, Kaito..." I began shyly, finishing up the ice cream on my hand.

"Mm? What is it?"

"What do you think of me?" I asked carefully, fiddling with my dress nervously.

Kaito paused, holding the sliver spoon in his mouth.

He looked like a child.

"Well...I think you're really nice and cute, even if you're not popular. Plus your voice is really cute and great to listen to!" Kaito stopped to grin at me. "So, you're actually pretty amazing!" He concluded, going back to his ice cream.

I tilted my head at him.

"Oh_ really_..." I murmured quietly.

"Hmm? Did you say anything?"

"Nope!" I replied cheerfully, smiling at him.

_I didn't say **anything** at all..._

"Ne, Kaito-kun, can you look at me?" I requested, hiding my hands behind my back.

Foolish Kaito obeyed, whipping his head around so his cheerful-looking eyes met mine.

"Bakaito!" I exclaimed, stabbing the knife into his heart.

His blue eyes widened to as big as plates as I pulled the knife out quickly.

"You're lucky you got a quick death, unlike Miku." I stated flatly, supporting Kaito's weak body.

I thought I saw tint of anger and disbelief in his eyes.

Then the flash of emotion was gone, he slumped forward, leaning on me heavily as I felt the life quickly draining out of him.

I glanced over to the desk where Kaito's precious vanilla ice cream was starting to melt.

"..."

"..."

"Maybe I should've let him finish his ice cream first before killing him." I mused thoughtfully, twirling the dead corpse's hair in between my fingers.

* * *

**^Okay, _seriously_, what am I going to do with you_?_! First you act all nice, and well, _not _crazy, then you suddenly kill Bakaito! (Bad case of Cute and Psycho! O.O)**

**Kaito: Can you at least stop calling me that since I'm dead?**

**No. **

**I'm going on a break for about a week or so, because of a late vacation, so I might not update for a while...Although most of you probably won't care...eh. Random fact; My best friend is coming with me; I literally just wrote a birthday fic for her a few days ago! (^.^") **

**See ya! (^.^)/**


	4. Broken Sake Bottle

**Hello! I literally almost made a _very_ bad joke about a certain Vocaloid that wasn't Kaito last chapter...I made a last-minute edit to take it out...**

**Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!**

* * *

As I closed the door to Kaito's room, I noticed how bloody my clothes were getting.

Maybe I should change my clothes before anyone notices how _dirty _they were.

But, if I showed them to anyone, they'll ask what happened, and they might disappear like Kaito and Miku did!

And none of us would like that to happen, _RIGHT?_

So, I started to the person who would probably be one of the most laid-back Vocaloids in the house...

Meiko, who was usually too drunk to care about anything!  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Meiko-san~..." I sang cheerfully, closing the brown door behind me.

The sleeping woman didn't reply.

Tsk, it was 4:00 PM; how could she still be asleep?

"Meiko-san~, it's time to wake up~..." I shook her gently, taking note of the number of sake bottles laying around.

"Nnnn...Wazz ziss zat?" Meiko murmured loudly, not fully awake.

"..." I stared down at her for a second, then walked into her bathroom to get something.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What? Who? where?" An soaked Meiko sat up quickly, waving a broken sake bottle in her hand wildly.

"It's me, good afternoon Meiko!" I said cheerfully, smiling at sleepy woman.

"Huh? Oh." Meiko rubbed her bloodshot eyes quickly. "Is there blood on your clothes, or am I still dreaming?"

My smile faded as I watched the woman put down the broken glass bottle and start rubbing her eyes more and more rapidly, trying to make sense of the situation in front of her.

"Ngh, I have a headache, but who are you? I can't see or hear clearly...Miku? Rin? Lily? Ring? Who are you?" Meiko glazed at me with bloodshot eyes, her brown bangs falling into her eyes.

I frowned. "You...you...you don't know me?"

"Or remember...sorry...Can I please go back to sleep now?"

I didn't reply, but I picked up the broken sake bottle at my feet slowly.

" 'Cha doing with that broken glass? You could hurt yourself you know." Meiko slurred, starting to blink more and more quickly.

"No..._I'm_ not going to get hurt..." I murmured slowly, ambling my way towards her.

"Whadda mean _you're_ not gonna-" I slammed the broken glass on her skull, enjoying the small _crack_ sound it made.

I laughed wryly, staring down at the panting figure.

"_That's_ what I mean."

Meiko glared up at me for a few seconds, blood dripping down her cheeks.

Then she started screaming.

"EVERYONE GET OUT QUICKLY!" She started screaming loudly, making me tilt my head to the side in confusion.

...why?

...Why?

No one can hear you Meiko...

No one...Only me...

When she saw me starting to bring the bottle back up again, she started screaming even louder.

"EVERYONE, HURRY, R-"

_CRACK_.

Meiko fell sideways, cuts, bruises, and broken glass surrounding her.

I dropped the shattered bottle on the floor and plopped down on the bed besides the heavily breathing woman.

"Give up Meiko..." I murmured softly, twirling a strand of wet, short brown hair between my fingers.

"You...you..." Huh.

I thought I had killed her...But no matter.

"No matter how much you scream," My voice dropped to a soothing tone. "No one can hear you, so _give it up_. **You lose**."

"Y-y-you...D-d-damn y-yo-" Her brown eyes started getting hazy.

"Say hi to Miku and Kaito for me please!" I requested sweetly, as I watched those fiery eyes finally burn out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, I forgot to get new clothes." I said blankly, glancing down at the new fresh blood on my clothes.

* * *

**Let's see...12:26 AM, and I have school tomorrow...OH JOY. (See what I do for you people?) Lol, jk, I'm not mad, (you guys should be mad at me), but I'll be tired when schools starts. I'll edit this thing later on tomorrow, after school, so for now, please review!**

**SIDE NOTE: Do you like _red_ cherrys? I do, but I hope you don't.**

**2ND SIDE NOTE: Do you know any words that start with R? I don't know, but I think "Run" is the only word that starts with a R. Oh...besides "Rin", because that's a **_**nam**_**_e_****.**

**EDIT: Guys, guys, I'm not a idiot, I was just kidding about the R part...I was giving a hint...Although the reviews were really amusing.**


	5. Watery Cherries

**NiCe To SeE yOu GuYs AgAiN!**

**Heh, heh...sorry, I just wanted to try it. **

**Disclaimer: Okay since this story is probably gonna have a lot of chapters, can someone please tell me if I have to do this _every single chapter_? It's getting annoying.**

* * *

As I started walking down the hallway to my room, a certain red-haired girl came running up to me.

"What's wrong Miki-chan?" I asked coolly, not turning around.

"I-I-I-I-!" Miki gasped out, her cheeks flushed pink from lack of breath.

"What? What happened?" I bent down and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I-I...I was looking for Miku, y-you know, to practice a duet we had," Miki began, straightening up and panting a little.

"And...and, when I went into her room," Miki had tears in her eyes. "I opened the door, and I saw Miku, laying on the carpet, surrounded by a pool of blood..!" She started to choke on her own words, tears running down her cheeks.

"And...and...and the worst part was, her eyes were still wide open...! T-t-tears were running down her cheeks-!" Miki put a hand on her mouth and her knees gave out, sinking to the floor.

Miku was dead..?

Huh...but 14 minutes ago, she was alive...and then I went to Kaito's room, then _Meiko's_...

...

Oh right, they aren't alive anymore, because I killed them.

I tried to shush and comfort the bawling Miki, despite the fact that I didn't get why she was crying.

After all, her and Piko weren't that popular either...and with those attention whores gone, they might get a chance with a spotlight...won't they..?

But with that duet with Kaito...it made her rather...

...What was that song called again?

Oh right...

"iNSaNiTY..." I murmured aloud, my eyes going out of focus for a second.

"Y-yeah, t-this is insane!" Miki wailed, hiccuping a little.

"W-W-W-We should get someone like M-M-M-M-Meiko or L-L-Luka-! B-B-B-B-Be-Because they'll know what to d-d-do!" Tears started running freely down her face as she started to break down completely.

...Why is she so sad..?

Wasn't she arguing with Miku the other day over the song?

If she couldn't simply handle one _measly_ little death, maybe she shouldn't see the others...

(...)

"...? W-w-w-w-why are you so q-quiet?" Miki hiccuped again, starting to wipe some tears from her eyes.

"...Hey, who do you think killed Miku?"

Miki seemed a little taken back from my calm tone.

"W-w-well...I-I don't know-w..." She hiccuped. "M-maybe Tei? S-s-she doesn't like Miku very much...W-why do you have a blank look on your face?"

With my hands behind my back, I started to reach for something inside my dress.

"Do...Do you think you can handle seeing someone else dead?" I asked quietly, staring at her tear-filled eyes.

"N-N-N-N-N-" Another hiccup. "-N-No-! Of course n-" Another one. "-not!" Miki then seemed to realize that my clothes had blood on them.

What an airhead.

"N-no-! You couldn't have-! You were so nice, and...and..." Miki started to back up, her eyes brimming with horror and denial.

"I-I-I just can't believe it!" Miki held her head in between her hands, salty tears starting to fall to the floor again.

Laughing darkly as I yanked the sliver knife out of my dress with my right hand, I took a few steps towards her.

"No-! Don't-!"

Raising the knife up, I said blankly; "Sorry Miki, but at least you're getting a quick death like Kaito."

As I sliced the knife against her throat, I noticed that her now-bloodshot eyes were filled with shed tears, along with disbelief and horror.

I didn't say anything, I just let the corpse of SF-A2 Miki slide to the wooden floor of the dark, silent hallway.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...I should really get new clothes."

* * *

**...Look at me, here I am, writing this, when I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE MY HOMEWORK YET. Good thing we're still just reviewing though...I'm glad that homework barely counts as a grade...**

**...**

***starts pulling hair out* Gah. The author notes are probably ruining the suspense. **

**Fun fact: Two people were supposed to have died in this chapter. Wanna have a guess to who the second person was?**

**...But...you know, I really, and I mean really...really...**

**Like marshmallows. **

**And peppermint. **

**And the color white...**

**I also adore saying the word "Shiro", even though I'm not Japanese. **

**What do you mean I'm off-topic? Cause I'm _totally_ on-topic!**

**On another random note; I really sometimes just love the tone of some people's voices! **

**Btw, you guys like white marshmallows and peppermint? I hope you don't, but I do! In fact, I absolutely _adore_ them! **

**Also, did I mention that I love _black USBS_?**

**...What are you talking about?! I'm not off-topic!**


	6. Green Toys During Nap Time

**I'm baaacccck! And I just have to say...**

**Where art thou all my reviewers gone? **

**Eh. I don't care either way, because of the what not with my week; an aunt that CAN'T TAKE A HINT THAT HER NIECE IS ANNOYED WHEN YOU KEEP INTERUPPTING HER AT WORK, a completely oblivious boy who keeps claiming he's only a few inches shorter, and a parent who KEEPS SAYING THAT THE LETTERS ON YOUR IPOD ARE TOO SMALL TO READ WHEN YOU ARE CLEARLY TRYING TO DO SOMETHING IMPORTANT. Then you have to deal with BRATTY CUSTOMERS who can't find some spare change when a FEW HOURS BEFORE, you were running up 7+ flights of stairs to get to your math class from gym, tripping five times along the way. AND THEN, THE DAY AFTER, YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH A SISTER THAT IS 10+ YEARS OLDER THAN YOU, WHO GETS MAD AT YOU FOR YELLING HER TO EAT BREAKFEST WHILE SHE HAS TWO LOUD TVS ON, WATCHING A FREAKING GO***** DRAMA. It ESPECIALLY doesn't help that whenever you have to talk, you have to yell angrily just to make a very, VERY normal "Yes," heard. Also, no one seems to notice you that you just want to be left to your moody day, and TO NOT BE TALKED TO BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAID YOU MIGHT SNAP AND START YELLING AT THEM. SO YOU THEN FEEL LIKE A LITTLE GRATEFUL "Thanks," THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO ASK FOR WILL BE NICE. **

***takes a deep breath and rubs forehead* Yeah, it's been a long, stressful week for me.**

**Disclaimer: If you dare ask me again when I'm in such a bad mood, you're dead. **

**Note; This chapter is slightly different from the others, so I'm going to ask; "Do you like the color green? What about servants?" *smiles evilly* Keep those, and last chapter's questions in mind when you read this chapter. **

* * *

I trod along the edge of the wall carefully, not wanting to get lost in the darkness.

I didn't get it.

The sun was still up, but why was the hallway so dark?

The dim lights were still on, but I could barely see a few inches in front of me!

Plus, there was this biiig metal-ish stench in the air; it made me wrinkle my nose.

It smelled horrible.

I was supposed to be taking my daily nap, but I sneaked away while nee-chan was looking for Yuki. (Shh..!)

But, now I wish I haven't sneaked away, because the dark hallway just seemed so...scary...

It feels like something might pop out from the shadows and kidnap me...

A-and it feels like someone is watching me too...

As I took a few more trembling steps forward, I thought I heard something shuffling behind me.

I whipped around to see it anyone was there, but I just saw the bleak, empty space that was the hallway.

I-It still feels like someone's watching me...

"Hey now, I thought you were at nap time!" A cheerfully familiar voice scolded me lightly, making me jump and turn back around.

"O-Oh." I let out a sigh of relief. "I-It's just you, Nee-chan."

She let out a nice, sweet-sounding, nasally laugh. "Really? Who did you think I was?"

I grinned goofily as I ran up to her so we were only a few feet apart.

"A biiiig scary monster!" I answered dramatically, opening my arms to show how big I was thinking.

Nee-chan laughed again, a nice, cheery, and light laugh as usual whenever I told her my "hilarious ideas".

"Now, now," She jokingly made her voice take on a scolding tone. "Why did you sneak away from nap time?"

"Because it was boring!" I complained in response, making her chuckle. "I wasn't even tired, plus I'm a adult now! I'm five, aren't I? Five-year-olds don't need to take naps anymore!"

"Of course, you're a adult now, just like Big Al." Nee-chan agreed, stifling her laughs behind her gloved hand.

I didn't catch the sarcasm in her voice, nor the reason why she was laughing.

"Y~a~y~!" I cheered happily, much to her confusion.

"What?"

"So, that means someday I'll be as popular as Al-oji-san?"

For some reason, Nee-chan froze, turning as stiff as play-doh.

She laughed, but it was like a nervous, shaky one.

One of her hands tugged at her dress, the other grabbing a fistful of it.

"O-oh really, as popular as Al-san?" Her hands started to shake a little. "A-And I didn't think he was that old." She added on hurriedly, her hand starting to twist the hem of her dress shakily.

I nodded eagerly, taking the shakiness as some form of cold or nervousness.

"Yeah! Because Al-oji is so popular, just like Sonika-nee and Oliver-nii!"

Nee-chan gave a small, audible gulp.

"RYUTO!" A familiar high voice yelled distantly, making me turn my head down towards my right.

Piko-nii was running down the hallway desperately, his green and blue eyes looking frantic with panic.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Piko screamed, his eyes widening at something behind me, and he started running even faster.

?

I glanced behind me, where Nee-chan was, and I saw her raising a sharp, sliver knife above my head.

"I'm sorry Ryuto," She murmured in a dazed voice, her eyes trance-like.

"RYUTO!"

"Say hi to everyone for me."

My mind was blank as I turned my head towards Piko-nii, whose eyes were glistening with tears.

"Nii-san."

Everything turned into a blur of black and red.

* * *

"RYUTO!" Piko screamed over and over, yanking the five-year-old's body away from me.

"Ryuto! Ryuto, Ryuto!" Piko kept repeating the name over and over desperately, shaking the dying boy's body franticly.

"You can't die! Please, please, don't die Ryuto! Stay alive!"

Ryuto murmured something inaudible in response, his head lopping backwards.

Dark red blood was stemming from the young child's chest, starting to stain both his own and the desperate boy's clothes.

Warm, salty tears dropped down from pale cheeks down to the dying boy.

"Please...Ryuto, live, please survive..." Piko murmured, his voice void of hope as he held the five-year-old against his chest.

The body has already gone limp, and offered no resistance to any movement Piko has done.

The only thing that gave away that Ryuto was still alive was his shallow breathing.

Piko started to bury his face in Ryuto's hair, starting to sob.

I gazed at the sight in a slight daze, both of arms hanging by my sides lazily.

The knife in my right hand was still dripping down blood.

"Piko..." My voice was unusually airy and breathy. "Let Ryuto die painlessly...He's only five...I don't want him to die so painfully and slowly." My head started to lop around as I moved forward, just like a broken doll.

Piko ignored me, his sobs getting louder.

The dying boy in his arms were taking more and more shallower breaths, letting out small puffs of air as he did so.

I saw that Ryuto was starting to near his final moments.

"...You know, Ryuto, someday, when you're reborn, let's play again." I said softly as his body went completely limp, and his breathing stilled.

Piko pulled away from Ryuto, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

He put a hand over the once excited and bright eyes that shone when shown his favorite dinosaur to close them forever.

"...Why?"

?

"...Why? Just, _why?_" Piko repeated angrily, turning to glare at me with wet eyes.

I didn't say anything for a while.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Because, he sneaked away during nap time."

* * *

***laughs evilly* Now that didn't turn out the way you thought it would, now did you?**

**But don't throw stuff at me, because I HAD TO REWRITE THE ENDING LIKE 15 TIMES. God. I'm typing on my iPod, and apparently, it likes me to keep hitting Private Policy/Terms whatever thing. (So some things might be a little distorted because of that.)**

**And do you guys realize how frustrating this kind of thing is, to have to rewrite the same thing, over and over again?! (It also doesn't help that I have school tomorrow and it's 11:52 right now.)**

**Sheesh. This is the third time that I am attempting the author's note, mind you. **

**Anyway, back to what I was originally gonna write here. **

**Guess who escaped our little unpopular friend again? Yeah, it happened again. I dunno why Piko is so slippery. **

**QUESTION: Why/How do you think that Piko knew that our secret murderer was dangerous?**

**I think I might like red apples. But I definitely don't like school, that's for sure. I mean, I like going to choir and all, because of the singing...but that's it.**

**...?**

**...I'm not off topic. What are you talking about?**


	7. Do Birds and Marshmallows dream?

**I'm baaaaccck~! **

**And less mad now.**

**I'm feeling much, much better now, although its maybe because I'm bringing my best friend's nickname from 3rd grade back. (And in the reviews, someone praised me! Yay!)**

**Oh, and in Social Studies, my friend "accidentally" said something really..._wrong_ while giving a report on something, _in front of the whole class_.**

**Everyone, including the teacher laughed and snickered over what she said for at least 5 minutes. Including me. xD (She said that she didn't even think it was perverted until she said it out loud, so...yeah, bad timing. Just so you're curious, she was describing helmets for football. It was very vague, but she could of worded it a _bit_ differently.) You can possibly see the quote she said on my profile, but I'm warning you, my whole school is pretty damn perverted, including me...*laughs nervously*  
**

**Doesn't anyone else feel that the author note things are so different in atmosphere compared to the actual story?**

**A few things I wanna note here; **

**-This story has a much bigger story line then you think,**

**-I love both the Putin-P series and MOTHY series, no matter how confusing they are, because of the way they put the clues.**

**-I enjoy making the characters that seem less likely to be mean turn into Yanderes/Psychos,**

**-I hate school,**

**-I rather enjoy making vague, but not like perverted vague. XD *slapped***

**-I sometimes like listening to Vocaloid3 a lot, but like Vocaloid2 sometimes,**

**-I can't believe some of you haven't figured it out yet. (I would skim on Vocaloid Wikia a bit, but seriously, if you know most of the Vocaloids, you know this is pretty obvious.)**

**-I'm a horrible writer, but I'm getting better.**

**-I love making people confused,**

**-This chapter, just like the last one, is different from the others, in a way.**

**-This is gonna be a _long_ story, depending on how I write it,**

**-I hate coffee, bananas, oranges, and love apples.**

**-I love the Vocaloid genderbends and hope to use them someday.**

**-You should skim on my profile. *slapped again***

* * *

I stared at her wordlessly.

"_That's the reason why?_"

She nodded, her eyes still unfocused.

Unbelievable.

Exactly what happened to those bright eyes that seemed to light up over the smallest thing?

What made her turn into...'this'?

Her clothes were bloody and torn, her cheeks were stained with dry blood, her dull eyes seemed to be in a trance, and her hair was a unruly mess.

I glared at her angrily, not caring if she killed me, because I was overridden with anger and grief.

"_You're unbelievable_."

She was staring at me blankly, so I just kept going.

"Exactly what happened to make you this...this..._monster?!_ You used to _love_ playing with Ryuto and Yuki, you never seemed to mind that you weren't the most popular Vocaloid, and you just was fine with cooking dinner and lunch for us when you had the chance! _I've never seen you sad or angry over something serious enough to do this._" I snapped, holding Ryuto's corpse close to me.

She smiled lazily at me, taking slow steps toward me.

"_Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'people change'?_" She let out a psychotic, wry little laugh.

Not possible.

I ground my teeth together, furious.

This just couldn't be her.

It's not humanly _possible_ for a person to change this much, at least, not without a reason.

But a few decades ago, _we_ didn't seem possible. The aspect of creating androids used for singing weren't possible...back then.

No, that was technology. _This is a person_.

No matter how much technology evolves, humans will be humans, even if they are just androids.

We may only look human, but we also act like human.

This...This kind of..._monster_ just couldn't be possible without something big happening.

Either she has gone truly insane, and it was their fault, or something was affecting her greatly.

"You know, you're choosing a rather bad time to daydream," A sickly sweet voice suddenly giggled madly.

I quickly slid out of the way of a bloodied kitchen knife, which was ready to draw blood.

"Stop it!" I shouted, because I didn't want Ryuto's corpse to get any more damaged.

Plus, I had to warn everyone of the dangers that might befall them.

I made a grave mistake in backing up towards the wall.

She took a couple steps forward, holding the red knife high above her head.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll stop it right after this one _tiny_ slice." She started to giggle madly, her eyes gleaming sadistically.

As she swung down the knife, I closed my mismatched eyes and did the only thing I could possibly do to help everyone else.

I screamed.

Darkness and pain made my vision blur.

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Yuki dragged me down the oddly dark hallways excitedly.

"Shh! I thought you said you didn't want to be caught!" I didn't even know why I bothered to help her sneak away from nap time.

"Oh!" She gasped in a rushed voice. "Well, then hurry up, Oliver-nii!"

I glanced at James sitting on my shoulder, who raised his wings in a bird's version of a shrug.

But seriously, why was the hallway so dim? It was so hard to see with my one yellow eye, and the hallway was starting to creep me out too!

Suddenly, I stopped walking, pulling Yuki to a halt.

"Oliver-nii? What's wrong?"

"Yuki...Did you hear anything just now?"

She shook her head quickly, looking confused.

"No. Yuki hasn't. Should she have heard something?"

"I...I just thought I heard someone screaming."

Yuki glared at me and slapped my arm, making me raise my eyebrow again.

"Stop trying to scare Yuki, Oliver-nii! Yuki's not falling for that again!"

"But I'm serious..."

"Then you must be just hearing things," She concluded dismissively, tugging on my arm to keep walking.

"Alright..." I said slowly, because now that I've heard that scream in this dark hallway, something seemed really wrong.

But a few minutes later, just as my arms were about to relax, a horrible stench filled my nose.

Wrinkling my nose, I thought I saw a dark red stain on the wooden floor.

Wait a second.

Dark red stain...?

I was about to move closer to take a better look, since the hallway was so dim, I might of been imagining it, but...but...

"Kitty!" Yuki gasped in a hushed voice.

I glanced behind me, and indeed, I did see a black cat walking towards us slowly.

It seemed like it was eyeing James with it's blue eyes.

He fluttered on my shoulders nervously.

Blue eyes on a grown black cat?

That wasn't possible...Only kittens...

I didn't have time to finish my sentence, because James started to fly away, in a attempt to escape the cat, but the cat ran after him, leaving a tail of dust in its wake.

"Wah-JAMES!" I quickly chased after them, because I didn't want James to be eaten by a stupid cat.

But in the back of my mind, a vaguely-formed thought floated around.

Back there, when I was about to take a closer look, I thought I saw something pink, and something else that vaguely looked like Miki's clothes...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I really hope that I'm dreaming right now.

* * *

**Huh. This really got off-topic, didn't it? This isn't my best work, but the most I can manage right now. **

**Spot any similarities from this chapter to the last one?**

**Honestly, it doesn't (really) matter if you spot it. It's kinda small because I was trying my hand out in foreshadowing. (Grr, for me, foreshadowing is so freaking hard!)**

**Oh! And a few more things too...Uh, let's see. *puts on glasses and looks around for a piece of notebook paper***

**Ah! Found it. *clears throat* Thank you for Inside Out Musica for giving me that nice long review! I love those kinds of reviews, whether it's on mine or others to be honest. And well, do you think Piko is will alive now? :3 **

***takes off glasses and throws paper away* Anyway, thanks for the other person, (Orange tsundere), reviewing too! But two people reviewing one chapter is _just so much_, isn't it?**

***coughs again* Anyhow, just to make this very clear; the murderer _here_ is not a UTAU. It's a Vocaloid. Pretty simple. (Although sorry if I didn't say this in the first chapter, but I put Vocaloid in the summary, didn't I? O.o) I dunno why some of you think it's Tei though. **

**Another thing; less reviews = less confidence = longer updates. **

**Seriously. If you guys don't review, you'll make me think I did something wrong.**

**Then I start freaking out about it...Rewrite the chapter a couple thousand times...blah blah. **

**And this doesn't just go to me though. Try to review to every single story you like to read, because it'll help them write. **

**Yeah, yeah, 80% of you probably will read this and ignore it anyway, but it was worth a try. **

**But still, it would be nice to get a nice review for your stories, wouldn't you? :/ *still talking about other authors***

**Anyway, gonna leave it off like this for now, because I've asked way too many questions this chapter. (My stupid author notes are so freakishly long too...) -.- I'm sorry for the rather crappy chapter. Just please review.**

**EDIT: Oh god, I'm sorry Inside, I didn't mean to spell your username wrong. That was truly a epic fail. I didn't put the other person's username because I was scared I might have spelled _their_ name wrong. X/**


	8. Naive Apples Given By Cats

**xD Hi guys, my friend did it again, this time with the word library...**

**I'm not sure how _anyone_ can mess _that_ up, but it seems Kitty is Kitty. **

**In math, a kid was reading a math problem while we were working on our own, she thought he said "vibrator" instead of library.**

**_OH MY GOD_.**

**That freaking killed me. She didn't know what she said, but it made all of three of us burst out laughing. (I was sitting next to her and there was a kid sitting next to him.) But seriously, she is so freaking innocent.**

**Disclaimer: *heavy sarcasm in voice* Yes, I own Vocaloid, plus my friend _completely_ gets why I laughed in Math class.**

**Side Note: Does anyone notice how..._girlish_ I might of made Piko in the last chapter? I mean...just his actions and all...To me, it gives off a feminine kind of aura...(I sorta got this after I re-read the last chapter somehow..)**

**See, that's exactly why I usually stick to writing female characters, because I'm a girl...(Sure, a tomboy, but I'm still a girl. -.-") I'm not that good at writing male characters, or creating a male OC for that matter.**

**That's why I usually stick with young characters like Ryuto or Oliver. But boys like Ryuto don't come along very much, he was rather hard to write...And Oliver...GAH. But he's actually pretty sensible compared to quite a few of the other Vocaloids here. (Don't even get me started on _Yuki_ though..)**

**And don't get me started on Lui in this story. He's about as hard to write as Ryuto. For me, most of the time, less dialogue = more harder. (Or it is vice versa?)**

**And apparently, for me, right now, _any kind of notes_ = ridiculously long. -.-"**

* * *

I blinked, and the darkness that was hazing my vision started to fade away.

"...Huh?" When all of the bleak darkness went away, I realized that I was sleeping on the floor.

Why was I sleeping on the floor?

As I shifted around a bit, trying to get up, I realized that my clothes were dry and crispy-like.

Glancing down, I saw the problem.

My clothes...my shoes...even my neck...

They were soaked with dried blood.

I frowned, and my eyebrows furrowed together as I tried to remember what had happened.

...That's weird.

I don't remember anything...

"Meow."

A black cat with gold eyes stood on all four legs in front of me, staring at me with a expectant gaze.

..What did it expect me to do?

The cat's yellow eyes glinted.

...

...

Then I remembered what I did.

I killed people.

Vocaloids, to be exact.

Not all of them though, at least... _not yet_.

I smiled a twisted little smile, raising the butcher knife besides me and lifting myself up.

..Right, I had to keep killing, for my precious...my precious...my precious...

Besides me, the black cat's mouth curved unnaturally, revealing a _demonic_ smile.

* * *

"_That's the reason why?_"_ He asked me, his face angry and red from crying._

_A nod, vision blurry._

_His face turned into disbelief, and for a second, showing a vulnerable side he hid for years._

_But it disappeared, and his mismatched eyes scanned me quickly, glaring the whole time._

"_You're unbelievable_."

...

_Silence for a moment, then he kept going._

"_Exactly what happened to make you this...this...monster?! You used to love playing with Ryuto and Yuki, you never seemed to mind that you weren't the most popular Vocaloid, and you just was fine with cooking dinner and lunch for us when you had the chance!_ _**I've never seen you sad or angry over something serious enough to do this**," his face was confronted into a snarl, pulling Ryuto closer to him._

...No...I...

_Smile lazily, and take a few slow steps forward._

"_Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'people change'?_" _Laugh psychotically, wryly. _

...That's..not..

_He got even more furious, grinding his teeth together._

_But he didn't say anything else._

...Wait..I...

_He had the most vicious glare on his face, even while keeping his death grip on the five-year-old in front of him._

_Move forward, carrying a knife._

..No...don't...I...

_"You know, you're choosing a rather bad time to daydream,"_ _giggle madly, with a sweet voice._

_He quickly dodged a bloody kitchen knife, but in the process, made a mistake of doing it towards the wall._

_"Stop it!"_

Stop...no...I...don't...

_Take a couple steps forward, hold a knife high above the head..._

_He had a frightened, but brave look on his face._

...No...I don't...

_"Oh, don't worry. I'll stop it right after this one tiny slice."_ _Giggle madly, sadistic eyes._

_Swing down the knife._

..No...No...No...No...No...No...No-!

_He closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and screamed._

Nonononononononono...I don't...no...no...I don't want...

_Blood spattered._

_He fell sideways._

...No...I didn't...I don't...I didn't want-!

_Drop knife, walk backwards._

...No-! I didn't want-! I don't-!

_Tears spill._

No...No...No...No...No...No...No..No...No...No...No...No...No..No..No..No..No..No..No..No..No..No..No..NoNoNoNoNo...

**_I didn't want this!_**

* * *

"Oliver-nii..." I stared off into the darkness blankly, wondering if he noticed that he left me behind.

"..You left Yuki behind..."

Normally, I wouldn't have minded, but the darkness was scaring me.

Bleak, dark, black, bleak, black, gloomy, somber, grim, black, harsh, black, despair-

I shook my head quickly, frowning.

No, no, bad thoughts!

I shouldn't be scared, because it makes everything worse-

"Meow."

A cat was in front of me, meowing softly.

My eyes lit up, and I forgot all about what I was just thinking about.

"Kitty!"

I leaned down to pet him, but he quickly crawled away, going the opposite direction Oliver went.

I gave chase, with him slowing down a bit when I tripped, but fastened when I got back up.

"Come back!"

The cat just kept running, twisting and turning through the hallways quickly.

"Come-ow!" I bumped into something soft, knocking me to the floor.

"Ah, Yuki is sorry!" I burst out quickly, not sure why, but just that I should.

I didn't get a answer or response, so I glanced up.

I smiled in relief, because I knew that_ this_ person wasn't dangerous.

Not at all.

Still, I quickly bowed, like Kiyoteru-sensei taught me, because I didn't want her to hate me.

"Sorry, Nee-chan! I didn't mean to run into you! I was just chasing that black kitty!" I pointed down to the black cat slinking around her ankles, gazing at me rather calmly.

She blinked at me blankly, then glanced back down at her ankles, making the kitty nudge her slightly before slipping off to the side.

"...Right...It's...al..right..."

Odd.

Her voice was slightly distorted, and rather...robotic? Nasally?

What was the word that they used to describe her voice?

Either way, her voice seemed to have even more of it than normal.

Not thinking much of it, I just waved it off and asked her; "Do you wanna play?"

She blinked a few more times. "..Play..." She nodded after a few seconds.

My smile grew as big as the length of a leek.

"Great! I'm sure Lenny and Rinny would love to play with the both of us!"

She blinked a few more times, and tilted her head to the side like a robot.

"'Lenny'?"

"Yeah! When I first met them, Rinny told me to call him Lenny! Let's go!"

Without giving a second thought, I whipped around and started to walk down the hallway, starting to get ready to skip.

Because of course, I wouldn't have ever thought my Nee-chan would ever, ever hurt me or anyone else on purpose!

But...I noticed that she was being awfully quiet...

Of course, I didn't think anything of it at the time, because I was still a child.

I just turned around, a smile still on my face, and asked; "Hey, Nee-chan, d-"

_**Crack.**_

* * *

I snatched James off the top of the shelf he was perching on, to get him out of the eyesight of that stupid cat.

"Shoo!" I snapped, making violent motions towards it.

The cat stayed put, sitting down and watching us with those oddly deep blue eyes.

Some people might have found it cool, but I found it really weird.

Once a upon a time ago, I remember a friend of mine who _loved_ cats.

In fact, she was completely obsessed with them.

So, of course she would tell me anything about cats - if I asked, that is.

But, I don't even remember her her name, much less what she looked like, because it was back when I was first made. (Not that I ever think she even_ told_ me what her name was in the first place.)

It was nice though, to sneak out of the house, relax at the park, and just chat mindlessly, even if she was a _little_ on the snarky side.

...

...Anyway, pure black cats shouldn't have blue eyes, unless they have at least one single white hair on them, but then they wouldn't be pure black.

If they don't have some white hair on them, that is very rare, due to the way feline genetics are set up.

The aforementioned cat will need _some_ kind of white fur gene in them, or else it's virtually impossible. (Even if I forgot how she looked like, or what her name was, the info she beat into me was still there.)

Hmm.

Letting go of James, who landed on my shoulder and started fluffing up his feathers, I payed closer attention to the eyes.

Cold and icy, like blue topaz.

I leaned backwards, when the cat hissed, spitting into my face.

Wiping the cat spit from my face, I let out a small sigh.

"You're a unnatural cat alright.."

Then something in my head clicked.

"...Oh my god, where's Yuki?" I asked out loud, horrified at what I've done.

Another cat joined the one that was about to eat James, but unlike the unnatural blue eyes that it's friend has, it had the gold topaz eyes of a regular black cat.

The only thing about it that was unsettling, was the way those eyes looked - smart, and the mature calmness that just did _not_ come from animals...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That kind of intelligence and maturity came from humans, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

**Ta-da~!**

**Yes, yes, the amazing author is back~!**

**Just kidding, I'm not amazing, but I'm just slightly hyper today.**

**I've had half of this chapter done for about a week, then had the whole thing finished for about maybe two or three days, but I didn't edit it yet, so I didn't submit it.**

**Although, usually, my chapters are usually "hot off the press", but they sometimes have mistakes with me missing out on a word or two...**

**Ooh, Oliver can't remember a girl? *slapped repeatedly***

**Sorry, I really am hyper.**

**No worries, no romance really coming up...Sorta. I don't really care how you look at it really.**

**(Oh, and I didn't know the cat thing would make everyone say that about Iroha. It was completely unintended. O.o) **

**As Oliver explained, Pure Black Cats with no white hair on them at all with blue eyes is very rare. It's all due to genetics. The black cat will need some of that white hair gene to possible have blue eyes. (The gene for white hair is connected to the blue eyes thing apparently. This is why most white cats have blue eyes, which also may lead them to having a higher change of being blind/deaf. I'm not sure if it was blind of deaf. One of the two.)**

**Black cats are most likely to have green or gold/yellow eyes.**

**Alright, enough with the lesson about cats.**

**Inside Out Musica (Did I get it right this time?) - I'm not even sure it was foreshadowing in the first place...but I gave it a try anyway. -.-; Piko...he may or may not be alive...(Nope, not gonna tell!) Well, I need some side characters to show what's going on it other parts of the house, don't I? Plus, I just needed some suspense or something...Like I said in the top author's note, Oliver is a bit more sensible than the other Vocaloids. **

**Lily02249 - Iroha? Nice try, but I did not mean to make everyone guess Iroha with the little cat thing. Well, Tei...is a special case for me, on the case on whether she's in this story or not, or if she kills anyone in this story.**

**Fyre Red - FINALLY! Someone actually tries to guess her! Sheesh. I swear, for the love of all that's holy, I'll be darn surprised that she isn't the least popular Vocaloid here with you being the only one guessing her. **

**Sorry, I usually only reply to reviews to kinda help clear something up...(or just point out something about a Vocaloid you guys guess...)**

**Also, it was...freakishly hard to try and create a title for this chapter. Seriously. If you were in my shoes...**

***shakes head***

**I think it's because as the story gets more complicated, the titles are harder to come up with.**

**Oh, and I've been stuck on VocaApple's/Apple-P's cover of Bad Apple with IA lately. **


End file.
